Destiny
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Response to a challenge by applelori. What does destiny have in store for Greg and Sara after being broken apart so many times?


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters off of CSI, but I do own my OC characters.

A/N: Response to Applelori's college challenge. Slightly AU. This is my first time writing for this group, so i hope u guys like it. I actually had an idea to write a fic about sara and greg in college, but i put off writing it until now.

A/N 2: This is not a one-shot so if i get a good response ill continue. thanks!

Pairings: Sara/Greg

Rating: PG-13

**the college challenge**  
1: what if Greg amd Sara met in college?  
2: after meeting each other they become friends pretty quickly and  
after awhile become more  
3: after a month of dating something happens to one of them, forcing  
them to move away. a promise to see each other.  
4: after a few months gone Greg or Sara returns to find the other  
dating someone they both know.  
5: in between college and the lab you make that up, along with ages,  
they dont have to be the same ages as on the show  
6: Greg starts working at the LVPD Crime Lab, after a few years  
Grissom calls Sara in on help with cases  
7: there meeting isnt the most happy, the team finds out, only to ask  
about how they know each other, to which both are reluctant to tell  
but do.  
8: how will the team react to the story? how will two react to what  
really happened between them?  
9: Greg/Sara and any other pairs up to you  
10: any rating

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny 1?

"Greg Sanders, open this door right now!" A female voice shouted through the door. The knocking had been going on for the past 15 minutes, and he still hadn't moved from the bed. He knew that if he opened the door, she would be standing there with a smug expression on her face, and he didn't want to hear repeats of "I told you so" every other minute. He heard the knocking stop, and he sighed in relief. He couldn't handle the harrasment right now, considering she was right in the first place.

Greg got up and silently stepped toward the door, and creaked it open. He smiled when he realized the coast was clear, and opened it all the way. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed back into his dorm room by a pair of strong female arms.

Noelle Baxter, in all of her 5'4 glory, stood in front of him. Her arms were folded across her chest and she wore a smug expression across her pretty face. She was still wearing her sweats, so she must have heard the news from Evan and came straight over. He reminded himself never to tell his roomate anything, considering that Evan was dating Noelle who was Greg's best friend too.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked, a small smirk on her face

"Concerning?" He didn't feel like getting right to the point

"Last night with Katie?" She said, not holding back her smile

"Fine. You were right. I should have listened to you and not gone out with her. It was a good month though, I don't regret it"

"You don't regret getting punched in the face by her star quarterback boyfriend?" She asked, pointing to his face

"Ah. Well yes I do regret that, but I got to say. That girl had some fine DNA" He said, laughing

"You are a sick, sick guy, Greg Sanders" She said, laughing

"Yea, but thats why you love me"

"Shut up. Anyway, I need you to come with me to the airport. My friend Sara Sidle is coming to visit, and I need a ride"

"Isn't that why you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, and he would but he has class. Luckily, you're awake and available. So lets go!" She said, practically dragging him out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why is your friend coming in the middle term, did she get dropped from her classes?" Greg asked, while waiting for Sara.

"Unlike some people, my friends make smart decisions. Sara attends Harvard, and she's on christmas break, so she's flying down to spend christmas with me. She doesn't have family around, and I don't want her to be alone on christmas. She's one of my oldest friends and we've known each other forever" Noelle explained.

"Hmm.. is she single?"

"Greg, are you sure you're ready for another realtionship? Considering what happened last night?"

"I'm living out the college life, Elle, and I'm loving it"

"Greg..." Noelle started, but was interuppted by a voice announcing that Sara's flight had just arrived.

Before Greg could get a glance at Sara, he saw Noelle leap from her chair. He heard the two of them let out loud shrieks, and screams at the sight of each other. It felt like he stood there forever, waiting for them to stop hugging each other and get a move on.

Finally, Noelle turned around to introduce him to Sara.

"Sara Sidle, this is my friend and my boyfriends roomate, Greg Sanders" She said.

Greg never believed in that whole "love at first sight" thing, but it was different this time. Sara was gorgeous, in the smart geeky, sort of way. She had big brown eyes and the most beautiful gap tooth smile he had ever seen. He must have been staring too long because Noelle smacked him on the back of the head and told him to close his mouth.

Noelle went to get her luggage, which left Greg and Sara alone. They stood in comfortable silence, while Greg was trying to think of something to say to her. He had a million questions, but none of them would come out. He hadn't been this nervous around a girl since his high school girlfriend, Jennifer. Even though he had just met Sara, he felt a strong connection with her. He finally got the courage to talk to her when he heard Noelle call them over the crowd.

"C'mon Sara and Greg, let's get a move on or we'll be stuck in traffic" She shouted, while everyone was giving her looks.

Sara started moving toward Noelle when he heard himself call her name

"Yea?" She responded

"Do your feet hurt?" He asked before he could stop himself

"No. why?" She responded, a curious expression on her face

"Because you've been running through my dreams all night" He said, wiggling his eyebrows

She started walking away, but he could see the outline of a smile on her face while she caught up to Noelle.

Maybe there was a chance of him winning over her heart, afterall.


End file.
